The Heroic Jack
by Wrath of The Sun Deity
Summary: When Jack downloaded the memories that belonged to Optimus Prime... Primus and Vector Prime did the exact same thing to Jack. They took in everything about him... and found something quite unique... and possibly dangerous. (One-Shot for now)


_I do not own Transformers or Heroic Age. You can watch the whole season of Heroic Age online. It's a great anime that I recommend all to watch. When you do... you will understand just how OP Jack has become._

_He isn't going to be able to beat Unicron or the likes... but the avatars? Well, that is nothing short of very easy for the monster that Jack contains within him._

_Enjoy my friends_

* * *

Jack Darby of Earth smiled as he looked at his guardian/partner, Arcee, his blue eyes meeting her optics for a split second. They'd just arrived at the silo after he'd been picked up from KO Burger and he was ready to kick back and relax, maybe chat with some of the alien robots for a short period... except for the grumpy medical robot. While he could understand the robot's reason for being grumpy, he wished that Ratchet would lighten up just a slight bit.

"Hey, Jack!" Miko Nakadai shouted from where she sat on the couch, a game controller in her hand. Her short multi-colored hair was done up in two pigtails as she looked at the slightly older teen, "You wanna try this game?"

He shook his head in the negative, "Maybe later." He looked around, noting how Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching the game with rapt attention, their optics never leaving the screen and yet at the same time answering, or beeping, in reply to Ratchet's questions. It was rather interesting for a human-like himself to watch. It reminded him of the fact that they were two completely different species, even if they could feel the same types of feelings.

In one of the corners, he could see his mother working at one of the medical stations that the government had set up for her. He gave her a small smile when she turned towards him. He enjoyed having someone that he could talk to that understood him... even if they did argue from time to time.

"Jack," Optimus Prime called to him, his powerful voice quieting the previous chatter that permeated the massive room. He stood over them all, his blue armored head reaching the very top of the silo's roof. This was a man, being, that commanded respect from all who knew him. Even Megatron was not spared from honoring his hated enemy.

"I would speak with you if you have the time," Trust the Big-Bot to still think of others even when asking for a favor. It brought an unseen smile to Ratchet's face.

Jack didn't even have to stop and think about it. He had nothing better to do and he respected Optimus far too much to just put his desires to the side. He would answer when called. He gave a nod in acceptance and smiled, "Of course."

"Then follow me please." Optimus looked at his close friend and gestured for him to follow as well, "We have something important to talk to you about."

It was at this point that June got up, ready to follow her son into the meeting between man and alien. But she found herself blocked by the massive hand of the medic. Well, that was interesting. She put her hands on her hips and scowled, "Excuse me!?" She didn't like the thought of not being near her son, "Whatever you have to tell him, you can tell me."

Ratchet shook his head, "On the contrary Ms. Darby. What we have to tell Jack is only for his ears. He was the one chosen to carry the Key to Vector Sigma, and as such, can be the only one to hear what is to be said."

"So why are you going then?" She replied with a scathing retort.

That got Ratchet to splutter. "W-why would I not?"

Jack shook his head and rested his hand on his mother's shoulder, "It's ok mom. I trust both of them with my life. It's not like I'm leaving Earth again."

If there was one thing that Jack had yet to learn... it was not to joke when he shouldn't. This was a lesson that one would normally learn from their parents... but for some reason, he had yet to quite grasp that principle.

"Watch it buster," June gave her son a warning glare before it fell and was replaced with resignment. With a shush of her hand, she went back to her table and worked on something. If she was working, she would be to busy to focus on Jack.

Optimus, who had been watching quietly, opened one of the large metal doors to allow himself, Ratchet, and the young human boy through. They would need to speak in a quiet place. Somewhere where not even the human government could hear them. Oh yes, they knew very well that the silo was bugged... but what the humans didn't know was that they had fried one of the rooms. They made it so that any secrets that needed to be kept wouldn't end up in human hands.

* * *

"I wish to tell you a story, Jack, of my homeworld," Optimus spoke first. He took a seat on one of the massive barrels that supplied water to the base. His form was sullen as he stared into Jack's eyes... a warmth in them that so very few had. "Please... get onto my hand so that I may show you what I speak of."

He lowered his massive hand so that Jack could climb onto it. It didn't take very long for Jack to secure himself, taking a seat instead of standing lest he might fall of. With a gentle movement, Optimus deposited Jack on his shoulder.

"Before Cybertron existed... there was only Primus and Unicron, twin brothers that had fought against each other for eons. Their fight was said to have shaken the very core of the cosmos. With each blow they warped the very concept of light and dark, always changing and never staying in one universe for very long."

Optimus used the hard-light projectors that were in his eyes to show the very battle. While it wasn't the real thing, it was still more than capable of showing a representation of the battle.

The sound of awe that escaped Jack's mouth was nothing more than amazing.

"During these turbulent times... there existed another race. They called themselves the Golden Tribe and they were the ones who kept the universe from being destroyed. Their immense power was put to use as they undid the physical damage that Primus and Unicron wrecked across the cosmos. But for all that they did... it was never enough."

Once more Jack was shown what was going through Optimus's processor. He could see the golden humanoids that worked to keep reality stable and he felt nothing but respect for the people.

"What happened to them?"

A dark frown crossed Ratchet's face, not that Jack could see it. The old medic coughed into his servo, "Destroyed Jack. At least that's what we think. No one has heard from them since Primus became the core of our planet."

"Then why tell me about them?"

"Because before they vanished... they did one thing. One thing that changed the course of history and to this day still marks our two planets." Now, this was something that Optimus had never told anyone, minus Ratchet and the council of thirteen, and he would have kept it that way... if not for what he had learned when the memories that were lost to him were returned.

Jack listened with intense interest now. There was not a sound to be heard from either him or Ratchet. Both were far too engrossed to ask any questions.

"The Golden Tribe weren't just masters of repairing reality... they could shape it to their very will. They did something that only Primus or Unicron could have done... they made life from the fundamental forces of the universe. Five heroes from the five core elements."

Another image appeared... but not of any Cybertronian or humanoid being. No... what appeared was nothing short of monsters. The first being was massive, towering over a mountain. He could put even Megatron and Optimus to shame in the size department... and yet he was strangely quiet. Like there was something that was missing from the behemoth.

"Most of them were monsters that loved nothing more than war... so the Golden Tribe waged war against their own creations. When it was finally done... only five remained of the original thirteen. The Tribe knew that they could never let them out... and so they bound them to five weak beings, Nodos. Beings that would show them what it truly meant to be strong."

The images changed to show what appeared to be humanoid beings. But one truly stood out. For at the center of the group stood a human... a human that looked eerily similar to Jack.

"Wait... what am I doing there?" He looked up to Optimus for an explanation.

There was silence as Ratchet tried to find a way to explain what the boy was seeing. But he did not have to wait long as Optimus took charge and tried his best to kindly explain what was going on.

"Jack... when you downloaded my memories to the key... you were also downloaded as well. It took in everything about you, your past and future, your biology. Jack, it could see something that no one else could have ever hoped to notice. I was made privy to this information by the very will of Primus."

He paused there.

"And?"

"You are one of them. You contain, in your right eye, the essence of Bellcross."

* * *

_**This is but a one-shot. I had planned for it to be longer... but found that my life is too hectic to actually write more. I hope you enjoy what little there is of this.**_

_**If by chance this gets a lot of love, I may write a part two.**_

_**Enjoy my friends.**_


End file.
